Wanna Him
by darkxjune
Summary: I love you, but you love your cat/Kang Daniel of WannaOne
1. Chapter 1

Wanna Him (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-(lil bit)comedy

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kang Daniel X OC (Park Minra)

Other cast: Kim Sejeong

Daniel dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya Minra sama alur cerita hehehe

...

S A T U

...

Daniel duduk di atas motor gedenya sambil terus menatap jam di tangannya. Lima belas menit berlalu dan sosok yang dinantikannya akhirnya muncul. Dengan semangat tinggi Daniel melambaikan tangannya sambil memanggil sosok itu.

"MINRA."

Gadis yang merasa namanya disebut pun menoleh, dahinya mengkerut saat melihat Daniel turun dari motornya dan berlari menghampirinya sambil terus tersenyum. Sedikit tidak sesuai dengan badan tinggi tegapnya, Daniel adalah pemuda yang begitu manis dan lembut. Mirip dengan permen kapas.

Dan satu hal lagi yang mirip dengan permen kapas pada diri Daniel. Rambutnya.

"Mau ada lomba _dance_ ya, Niel?." Daniel mengangguk, masih tersenyum. Terkadang Minra khawatir bibir Daniel bisa sobek karena terlalu banyak tersenyum.

"Terus kenapa sekarang? Mau minta aku nonton lombanya? Kapan sih?." Minra memberondong Daniel dengan pertanyaan yang dibalas Daniel dengan gelengan.

"Ngomong dong, Niel. Jangan pake bahasa isyarat, kita gak ngerti." Kali ini Sejeong yang angkat suara, gemas dengan Daniel yang sejak tadi hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe."

"Jangan ketawa, ngomong!." Sepertinya Minra juga sudah kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Gapapa mau jemput aja." Minra dan Sejeong saling tatap, kebingungan. Sekalipun rumah Minra dan Daniel searah, Daniel jarang sekali mengajak Minra pulang bersama. Selain karena jadwal kuliah mereka yang berbeda, Daniel lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih _dance_ dengan teman-teman gengnya, sedangkan Minra memilih segera pulang dengan bis untuk bisa menonton tv di rumah.

"Oh yaudah, nih bawa aja. Mau jalan-jalan dulu juga boleh." Sejeong sedikit mendorong tubuh Minra mendekat ke Daniel untuk kemudian pergi sambil terkikik. Kabur, sebelum mendapat omelan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yaudah yok." Minra bergeming, menata Daniel curiga. "Kenapa sih? Jangan natap aku kayak gitu, serem."

"Ini ada udang di balik batu ya?." Kali ini Daniel tertawa. "Ketahuan ya?." Minra memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jelas banget kali, Niel. Yaudah, ada apaan?." Bukannya menjawab, Daniel justru menarik Minra menuju motornya. "Ntar aja di rumah."

Pada akhirnya Minra hanya bisa menurut. Terkadang tetangga kompleknya itu bisa begitu pemaksa. Gadis itu pun memilih untuk segera mengenakan helm yang telah disiapkan oleh Daniel dan menaiki motor gede pemuda itu.

"Niat banget jemputnya, sampe bawa helm tambahan."

"Iya dong." Saat Daniel mulai menyalakan mesin motornya, Minra bergumam.

"Tapi kok perasaanku gak enak ya?."

\- TBC -

A/n: Yeah, sesuai yang tadi pagi saya bilang di fandom sebelah, saya akhirnya publish story baru di screenplay. Ada yang tau wanna one kan? Hehehe. Ini ceritanya pendek kok, kayaknya gak nyampe sepuluh chapter. Per chapter juga pendek-pendek aja, mager saya ngetiknya hehehehe.

Oh ya, jangan terlalu berekspektasi tinggi ya sama cerita-cerita saya. Da aku mah apa atuh cuma seorang fangirl yang pengen bagi-bagi cerita hehehe.

Yasudah cukup sekian, saya tau kalian udah muak dengan ocehan saya hehehe. Byeee


	2. Chapter 2

Wanna Him (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-(lil bit)comedy

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kang Daniel OC (Park Minra)

Other cast: Kang Dongho

Daniel dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya Minra sama alur cerita hehehe

...

D U A

...

Motor Daniel berhenti di depan rumah bercat hijau muda. Daniel membuka kaca helmnya dan menoleh ke arah Minra, memberikan isyarat pada gadis itu untuk segera turun. Tetapi, bukannya turun dari motor Daniel, Minra justru bersidekap sambil memicingkan matanya menatap Daniel.

"Bilang dulu mau ngapain." Daniel berdecak lalu menjawab "Harus banget ya di atas motor?."

"Ya. Biar kalo aneh-aneh, kamu bisa aku jedotin ke stang motormu." Minra dan kepala batunya. Kalau sudah begini Daniel hanya bisa mengalah. Sambil menahan tubuhnya yang dimiringkan, Daniel memulai permintaannya.

"Jadi gini, bulan depan aku sama anak-anak kan ada lomba dance. Nah, tiap weekend ada latihan dari pagi sampai sore, Jack kan gak ada yang nemenin-." "No!." Minra segera turun dari motor gede Daniel dan memberikan helm yang tadi dikenakannya, membuat pemuda itu kebingungan karena permintaannya saja belum selesai disebutkan.

"Eh eh, bentar. Aku kan belom selesai ngomong." Daniel buru-buru turun dari motornya dan menghalangi Minra yang hampir memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

"Mau nitipin si Jack kan? Enggak!." Minra berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh besar Daniel, sayangnya tubuh itu terlalu tegap untuk disingkirkan begitu saja oleh Minra yang bahkan hanya setinggi hidung Daniel. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menyerah.

"Titipin ke kak Dongho aja kenapa sih? Jangan repotin aku, aku males urusan sama binatang."

"Kak Dongho belakangan ini suka lembur, gak ada yang jagain di rumah. Tolong dong." Daniel memelas, memasang wajah paling sedihnya, membuat Minra menghela nafasnya.

"Apa bayarannya?." Minra mencoba memanfaatkan keadaan, membuat Daniel mengeluh "Jahat banget sama temen sendiri."

"Yaudah, cari tempat penitipan hewan aja sana." Minra kembali mencoba mendorong tubuh Daniel, selagi pemuda itu lengah. Dan kali ini berhasil.

"Aku traktir di kantin selama seminggu abis lomba." Minra tersenyum disela kegiatannya membuka gembok pagar rumahnya. Setelah pagar itu terbuka, Minra membalikkan tubuhnya. "Cuma tiap weekend dan makanannya si Jack kamu yang sediain. Oke, terima kasih atas penawarannya. Selamat siang." Minra segera melangkah kembali menuju rumahnya meninggalkan Daniel yang melongo di depan rumahnya.

Hingga lima detik kemudian.

"OKE! MAKASIH PARK MINRA."

Dari balik jendela ruang tamu, Minra tersenyum melihat Daniel yang melompat-lompat kesenangan seperti bocah lima tahun. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari tetangga Minra, serta keterkejutan seorang gadis kecil yang lewat saat Daniel berteriak. Selesai dengan euphorianya, Daniel segera menaiki motornya dan melaju kembali ke rumahnya di blok sebelah.

...

Hari Sabtu pukul 8 pagi Daniel sudah sibuk meneriakan nama Minra dari luar pagar rumahnya. Bukan bermaksud meramaikan pagi, hanya saja kedua tangannya sibuk dengan kucingnya, sehingga Daniel tidak bisa memencet bel rumah Minra. Di tangan kanannya Jack sedang asik bergelung, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menenteng makanan untuk Jack. Lima belas menit berlalu, saat suara Daniel hampir menjadi serak, akhirnya pagar rumah Minra terbuka. Namun bukan gadis sembilan belas tahun itu yang muncul, melainkan wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Minra.

"Pagi tante, Minra ada?."

"Minra lagi ke minimarket, ayo masuk dulu."

Sambil membenahi letak Jack di tangannya, Daniel melangkah masuk ke rumah Minra. Pemuda itu meletakkan perlengkapan makan Jack di dekat dapur lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu rumah Minra ditemani ibu Minra dan segelas teh. Sepuluh menit berselang, Minra akhirnya sampai di rumahnya bersama dua plastik besar belanjaan. Daniel dengan sigap menghampiri Minra dan membantu membawakan plastik belanjaannya.

"Wah wah makasih ya, Niel." Ujar Minra, Daniel tesenyum manis "Tapi ini gak ngurangin hari traktirannya ya." Kali ini Minra yang memasang senyum kemenangan saat melihat wajah cemberut Daniel.

Saat Minra berjalan mendahului Daniel menuju dapur, Jack mengeong di dekatnya dan memasang gelagat ingin menggosok-gosokkan badannya di kaki Minra yang masih berbalut celana jeans. Minra secara spontan memundurkan badannya membuat Daniel yang ada di belakangnya terkejut. "Hai Jack, jangan deket-deket aku ya. Kalo aku kaget nanti kamu kutendang." Kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Selesai dengan urusannya menata bahan makanan Minra menuju ruang tamu, menghampiri Daniel yang sibuk dengan Jack dan meletakkan bungkusan berwarna ungu di hadpan Daniel. Itu adalah bungkusan perlengkapan makan Jack yang tadi diletakkan Daniel di dekat dapur.

"Oke, coba jelasin takaran makannya si Jack. Aku gak ngerti." Daniel tertawa, merasa lucu dengan permintan Minra "Gak perlu ribet-ribet kali. Tinggal tuang di wadahnya aja, secukupnya aja." Balas Daniel sambil menunjuk tempat makan Jack yang juga sudah dia siapkan.

Minra hanya mengangguk-angguk paham lalu ikut bersandar di sofa. Daniel mendekatkan Jack ke arah Minra sambil berujar "Latihan biar gak kaget, aku gak mau Jack kamu tendang." Alasan konyol tapi berhasil membuat Minra tertawa. Dan pada akhirnya Minra membiarkan Jack berada diantara dirinya dan Daniel, bahkan sesekali mengelus tubuh kucing itu.

"Aduuuh, lucunya."

"Eh, Mama. Udah mau berangkat?." Minra bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang ibu.

"Iya nih, udah jam sembilan. Sejam lagi toko kan buka." Jawab sang ibu sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya, satu jam lagi toko roti yang dikelola ibu Minra memang akan buka dan akan segera ramai karena toko roti itu begitu terkenal.

"Yaudah, tante bareng Daniel aja. Daniel juga mau ke kampus kok." Daniel mengenakan jaket jeansnya lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan Minra dan Jack, Daniel dan ibu Minra pun melaju keluar dari komplek perumahan.

Minra kembali ke dalam rumah dan menemukan Jack menatapnya di atas karpet. Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju Jack lalu berjongkok dihadapan kucing itu.

"Hai Jack, aku curhat ya."

\- TBC -

A/n: Harusnya saya up hari jumat tapi saya lelah karena kuliah full dan harus ketemuan sama dosbim sampe malem. Mau up hari sabtu/minggu ternyata kuota abis hmmm, dan saya mager keluar buat beli pulsa hahaha. Maafin kemageran saya huhuhu.

Ini juga sepertinya ada yang gak teredit wkwk, nikmati sajalah ya wahai kisanak yang membaca cerita ini hehe. Sudah ah, saya kuliah dulu byeee


	3. Chapter 3

Wanna Him (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-(lil bit)comedy

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kang Daniel OC (Park Minra)

Other cast: Kim Sejeong, Kim Chungha, Jung Chaeyeon, Kwon Hyunbin, Kim Jaehwan

Daniel dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya Minra sama alur cerita hehehe

...

T I G A

...

Minra bukannya tidak menyukai binatang peliharaan, hanya saja baginya memelihara binatang adalah hal yang merepotkan. Harus menyediakan makanan, memandikan, membawa ke dokter hewan saat sakit. Bahkan terkadang biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk hewan peliharaan lebih besar dibanding untuk sang pemilik sendiri.

Belum lagi apabila hewan tersebut sakit atau mati. Pasti ada kesedihan yang akan ditinggalkan. Dan hal itulah yang paling dihindari oleh Minra karena dia adalah sosok gadis yang mudah tersentuh. Atau lebih tepatnya cengeng.

"Kalo aja bukan gebetan yang minta tolong, ditraktir sebulan pun aku bakal mikir lagi." Monolog Minra saat membersihkan tempat makan Jack.

"Dan untungnya kamu kucing yang kalem ya Jack." Minra menoleh pada Jack yang masih setia berada di belakang tubuhnya. Kucing itu mengeong membuat senyum simpul di bibir Minra berubah menjadi tawa renyah "Kamu ngerti aku ngomong apa?." Minra berjongkok di hadapan Jack, tetapi Jack melengos, melangkah keluar dari dapur membuat tawa Minra menjadi semakin kencang. "Beneran gak ngerti ya."

Ini sudah minggu kedua Jack dititipkan Daniel dan Minra sudah semakin akrab dengan kucing itu. Bahkan hari ini Jack segera melompat turun dari gendongan Daniel dan menuju ke arah Minra yang sudah membuka tangannya untuk menggendong Jack. Membuat Daniel memberenggut lucu melihat keakraban keduanya.

"Aku cemburu nih."

Minra kembali tertawa mengingat perkataan Daniel pagi tadi. Belum lagi tingkahnya selanjutnya, yaitu segera menarik Jack yang ada di gendongan Minra sambil menatap gadis itu, masih dengan wajah cemberut. Tapi kemudian gadis itu berpikir, sebuah pemikiran konyol yang membuat pipinya merona.

"Kamu cemburunya sama aku apa sama Jack ya, Niel?."

Sedang asik memikirkan Daniel sambil mengelus tubuh Jack, ponsel Minra berdering. Beberapa pesan masuk di aplikasi chattingnya. Jemari lentik Minra dengan santai memilah pesan mana yang harus dibuka terlebih dahulu.

 **Sejeong Kim [3]**

 **Rumah Kita (6) [14]**

 **Danik [3]**

 **Mama [1]**

Minra membuka chat dari sang ibu terlebih dahulu. Prinsipnya adalah membalas chat dari yang paling bawah, karena kalau ada yang buat janji yang duluan yang harus dapet. Prinsip yang mirip seperti online shop.

 **Mama**

Dua minggu lagi papa pulang

16.44

Yippieeee

Mau minta oleh-oleh aaah

Hahaha

17.03

Minra hampir melempar Jack yang ada di gendongannya karena telalu senang. Ayahnya akan pulang setelah setengah tahun berada di luar negri. Pekerjaannya sebagai peneliti membuat ayah Minra harus rela tinggal di hutan bersama peneliti lainnya hanya untuk mencari tahu khasiat suatu tanaman.

Okey. Selanjutnya pesan dari pemilik Jack.

 **Danik**

Di rumah kan?

Mau jemput Jack nih

Kangen

16.50

Iya di rumah kok

Kangen sama Jack apa sama aku nih?

Wkwk

17.03

Minra tertawa membaca pesan balasan darinya. Entah, dia hanya sekedar iseng. Mungkin saja bukan kalau Daniel tidak merindukan kucingnya tapi merindukan Minra. Boleh bukan kalau dia sedikit berharap?.

 **Rumah Kita (6)**

 **Sejeong Kim**

Pembagian tugasnya gimana?

15.08

Guys

Pembagian tugas woyyy

HEH BALES DONG

15.22

 **Chungha Kim**

Bagi aja Jeong

Aku nurut

15.48

 **Sejeong Kim**

Chungha jangan pacaran mulu ya

Oke aku yang bagi, tapi tidak terima protes ya

16.04

 **Chungha Kim**

Yang pacara mulu siapa sih? -_-

16.23

 **Chaeyeon Jung**

Makasih Jeong

Love you❤

16.29

 **Hyunbin Kwon**

Saya tidak akan protes kok

16.43

 **Jaehwan Kim**

Ngikut aja lah

16.56

 **Sejeong Kim**

Minra mana nih?

17.01

Aku ikut apa kata Sejeong aja deh

Hehe

17.06

Dan terakhir chat dari Sejeong. Minra sudah bisa menebak apa chat dari gadis itu.

 **Sejeong Kim**

Raaa

16.59

Minraaa

Cek grup dong

17.03

Sudah dibalas ya sayangku💋💋💋

17.06

Minra meletakkan ponselnya begitu mendengar suara eongan dari Jack. Kucing itu merenggangkan tubuhnya di atas karpet lalu mulai menggelungkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk tidur. Minra turun dari sofa, mendekati Jack. Tangannya mengelus Jack dan mulai bersuara kembali.

"Hei Jack, tau gak Daniel sukanya sama siapa?." Jack hanya menatap minra lalu kembali menutup matanya, Minra tertawa, merasa bodoh bebicara pada hewan peliharaan begini. "Atau Daniel terlalu sibuk ngurusin kamu ya Jack?." Tapi gadis itu masih meneruskan tingkah konyolnya hingga bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"MINRAAA KANGEN NIIIH." Itu suara Daniel. Minra bergegas berdiri dan membuka pintu. Di luar pagar rumahnya tampak Daniel dengan senyum manis yang bisa membuat mata sipitnya menghilang.

"Jack mana nih?." Tanya Daniel saat melihat Minra membuka pagar seorang diri, padahal biasanya Jack akan berada di gendongan Minra.

"Jadi kangennya sama aku apa Jack?." Minra balik bertanya, namun Daniel tak menjawab. Hanya memberikan tawa renyah sambil tetap berjalan dibelakang Minra.

"Jack tidur sih. Gimana?." Saat Minra membuka pintu, Daniel bisa melihat Jack yang bergelung nyaman di karpet ruang tamu.

"Wah anteng banget ya. Udah betah di rumahmu kayaknya." Daniel tertawa sembari mendekat ke arah Jack "Yaudah deh gapapa, lagian rumah cuma beda blok doang." Untungnya Jack bukanlah tipe kucing pemarah dan mudah terganggu. Saat Daniel menganggkat tubuhnya, Jack sempat terbangun, tetapi kembali tidur begitu berada di dekapan pemiliknya.

Minra mengantar mereka berdua hingga keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Gadis itu terus tersenyum hingga Daniel melambaikan tangan dan melaju menuju kediamannya sendiri. Saat itulah senyum di bibir Minra mulai menghilang.

"Jadi kamu kangennya sama siapa, Niel?."

\- TBC -

A/n: No edit ya, saya terlalu mager dan lagi ada di kelas hahaha *jangan ditiru kelakuan saya hehehe*. Udah itu aja. Semoga bisa dinikmati yaaa


	4. Chapter 4

Wanna Him (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-(lil bit)comedy

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kang Daniel OC (Park Minra)

Other cast: Kim Sejeong, Kim Chungha, Jung Chaeyeon, Ong Seungwoo, Kwon Hyunbin, Kim Jaehwan

Daniel dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya Minra sama alur cerita hehehe

...

T

...

Minra, Sejeong, Chungha, dan Chaeyeon sedang berada di kantin fakultas mereka. Keempatnya sedang membicarakan pembagian tugas kuliah, sementara dua lelaki teman kelompok mereka entah dimana. Mungkin sedang keluyuran tidak jelas di fakultas sebelah. Entahlah, mereka juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Sedang asik membicarakan dosen killer yang memberi mereka tugas, ponsel Chungha berdering membuat gadis itu pamit untuk mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"Iya gitu, pacaran aja terus." Sejeong sedikit berteriak, membuat Chungha menoleh dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir karena penghuni kantin yang lain sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kok Chungha bisa betah ya sama kak Ong?." Minra bertanya sambil menyesap lemon teanya santai.

"Kak Ong kan ganteng." Balas Chaeyeon. "Tapi otaknya rada geser." Ucapan Sejeong berhasi meledakkan tawa ketiganya, sekali lagi membuat mereka menjadi bahan perhatian seisi kantin.

"Heh! Ngomongin pacarku ya!?." Chungha kembali setalah sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu dan mendapati teman-temannya sedang tertawa tidak jelas. "Iya, ngomongin pacarnya Kim Chungha yang ganteng tapi otaknya geser." Chungha hanya mencebikkan bibirnya, sudah biasa mendengar teman-temannya mengolok pacarnya, mau dibela juga apa yang mereka bilang itu bener.

"Iya deh iya, pacarnya Kim Chungha agak geser otaknya. Tadi aja dia lupa kalo kita ada janjian minggu depan." Chungha berucap santai sambil mengambil kentang goreng Minra. "Terus? Dia kira hari ini gitu?." Sejeong menanggapi sambil ikut memakan kentang goreng Minra yang membuat keduanya medapat setilan di punggung tangan oleh sang pemilik kentang goreng.

"Enggak sih, dia kiranya lusa. Dia minta maaf soalnya ada latihan mendadak jadi gak bisa ketemuan. Padahal aku udah bilang sama dia kalo lusa ada kerja kelompok." Ketiganya memutar bola mata jengan, sudah tahu kelakuan pacar Chungha tapi mereka tetap saja mau mendengarkan curhatan gadis itu. "Latihan dance ya?." Kali ini Chaeyeon buka suara. Dan anggukan Chungha menjadi jawabannya.

"Latihan dance? Kok kayaknya habis gini ada lagi ya yang di telfon?." Sejeong melirik Minra yang langsung memasang wajah blank. Belum sempat mencerna kata-kata Sejeong, giliran ponsel Minra yang berdering.

"Tuh kan, pasti gebetan." Sejeong menyeringai ke arah Minra yang dibalas pelototan. Chungha dan Chaeyeon segera mendekat ke arah Minra, penasaran dengan sosok penelfon. "Siapa sih!?." Seru Chaeyeon saat Minra menarik ponselnya.

"Anak dance?." Chungha memasang pose berpikirnya lalu menjentikkan jarinya seolah mendapat ilham dari langit. "Wah, aku tau nih." Ucapan Chungha reflek membuat Chaeyeon beralih dari Minra. "Siapa? Siapa?."

"Kalian berisik." Minra memilih beralih ke tepian kantin, mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu bising untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Daniel.

"Apa, Niel?."

" **Hai cantik, kangen nih."** Minra memutar boal matanya malas. Udang dibalik batu.

"Bodo ah, Niel. Kalo gak penting aku tutup nih."

" **Eh!? Iya iya, jangan marah dulu dong. Jadi gini, lusa aku ada latihan dadakan nih, tol-."**

"Gak bisa jaga Jack, aku ada kerja kelompok di kampus."

" **Iya iya aku udah tau pas Ong telpon pacarnya tadi, makanya kalo orang ngomong dengerin dulu sampe abis dong. Elah."**

"Iya deh maaf, apaan?."

" **Jack bawa aja ke kampus."**

"Ngawur, kalo Jack ilang gimana? Saya masih sayang nyawa ya, belom mau dijorokin dari atap fakultas sama pemiliknya Jack." Minra berujar sarkastis, tetapi Daniel justru tertawa.

" **Enggak kok, tenang aja. Udah tau kan Jack antengnya kayak gimana?."** Minra mengiyakan dalam batin.

" **Gimana? Oke?."**

"Yadeh aku tanya temen-temenku dulu ya. Oh ya, tapi bayarannya nambah ya. Byeee." Minra menutup panggilan itu sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Daniel. Karena Minra yakin, bukan jawaban yang akan didapat tapi teriakan protes dari Daniel.

Saat kembali ke meja kantinnya Minra mendapat seringai dari ketiga temannya. Sejeong sama Chungha nih pasti, batinnya.

"Apa?." Tanya Minra garang. Sejeong dan Chungha segera tertawa, sementara Chaeyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kok gak bilang sih kalo pacaran sama Daniel?." Minra tersedak lemon teanya, sementara Sejeong dan Chungha tertawa keras membuat Chaeyeon kebingungan.

"Siapa yang bilang mereka pacaran?." Sejeong bertanya pada Chaeyeon disela tawanya, sementara Chungha sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Minra.

"Lho tadi kan kalian bilang-." "Gebetan sayangku, bukan pacar. Aduh ini cantik-cantik kok lemot sih." Kini giliran Chaeyeon tertawa. "Yaampun maaf deh, aku gak fokus tadi. Padahal udah sebel, aku kira aku doang yang gak dikasih tau Minra sama Daniel pacaran." Minra hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

"jadi, ada apa sama gebetanmu?." Chaeyeon menekankan pada perkatannya, membuat Minra semakin sebal, tapi pertanyaan Chaeyeon mengingatkannya pada obrolannya dengan Daniel lima menit yang lalu.

"Daniel mau nitip Jack pas kita kerja kelompok, boleh gak?." Ketiganya memasang tampang berpikir membuat Minra ragu. "Tenang aja, Jack anteng kok. Ntar kalo ada masalah aku yang nanganin."

"Aduduh, jangan panik dong. Iya iya gapapa." Ujar Chungha sambil mencubit gemas pipi Minra. "Boleh aja kok, lagian asik juga ada yang bisa dibuat gemes-gemesan." Chaeyeon menambahkan sambil bergaya imut, sementara Sejeong hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untung aja yang kumpul cuma kita berempat." "Emangnya kenapa, Jeong.?" Ketiganya memadang ke arah Sejeong.

"Coba bayangin apa yang akan terjadi kalo Jaehwan sama Hyunbin denger masalah Minra sama gebetannya." Minra meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Wah iya ya, bisa abis diketawain sama Jaehwan." Chaeyeon tertawa mendengar perkataan Chungha "Bisa heboh satu fakultas kalo Jaehwan udah ketawa." Ketiganya kini tertawa meninggalkan Minra yang tersenyum kecut.

"Belum lagi mulut ember Hyunbin, bisa jadi bahan gosip sekampus si Minra sama Daniel." Wajah pucat dan ekpresi Minra seolah membenarkan segala perkataan teman-temannya. Gadis itu menghela nafas sambil bergumam tipis.

"Untung duo rusuh itu gak ikutan."

\- TBC -

A/n: hmmm sebenernya gak mood buat update, tapi berhubung udah selesai diketik ya yaudah.


	5. Chapter 5

Wanna Him (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-(lil bit)comedy

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kang Daniel OC (Park Minra)

Other cast: Kim Sejeong, Kim Chungha, Jung Chaeyeon, Kwon Hyunbin, Kim Jaehwan

Daniel dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya Minra sama alur cerita hehehe

...

L I M A

...

Pukul delapan pagi Minra masih asik bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya melalui aplikasi chatting, hingga suara ibunya terdengar. Minra akhirnya turun dari kamarnya, tapi bukannya menemukan ibunya yang tadi memanggilnya, Minra justru melihat sosok Daniel yang melambai padanya. Jangan lupakan Jack yang duduk manis di samping Daniel.

"Loh Niel, ngapain disini?."

"Kangen." Minra mencebikkan bibirnya. "Bodo amat dah, Niel."

"Daniel katanya mau ke kampus bareng kamu, sekalian nitipin Jack." Mendengar ucapan dari ibunya yang baru datang dari dapur membuat Minra menepuk dahinya, lupa dengan permintaan Daniel untuk menjaga kucingnya hari ini.

"Lupa ya?." Daniel memicingkan matanya, sementara Minra hanya mampu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Kalo lupa bayarannya gak aku tambahin nih."

"Eh eh!? Kok jahat sih?." Minra mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, gadis itu lalu berjalan ke arah Daniel untuk mengambil Jack. "Aku gak lupa kok, ya kan Jack?." Daniel terkikik melihat Minra merayu menggunakan Jack.

"Yaudah, yok." Minra baru melangkah sebanyak tiga kali, tapi Daniel sudah mencegatnya dan mengambil Jack dari tangan Minra. "Ganti baju dulu kali, lagian kerja kelompok gak mau bawa apa-apa gitu?."

Minra segera mengamati pakaiannya, celana pendek dan kaos oblong.

"LHA IYA LUPA."

Lalu bergegas naik ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan mengambil perlengkapan kampusnya. Ketika sampai di tangga, Minra mendengar teriakan Daniel yang mampu mengembangkan senyumnya meski hanya sekilas.

"Gak usah dandan, udah cantik."

...

Senyum penuh makna dari ketiga teman kelompoknya menyapa Minra saat gadis itu sampai di taman utama kampus, tempat pilihan mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya. Minra hanya memelototi mereka, karena saat ini bukan hanya mereka berempat yang berkumpul, dou rusuh juga turut hadir. Bisa menjadi masalah kalau mereka berdua tahu alasan dibalik senyum aneh ketigas gadis itu.

"Kalian kenapa sih?." Benar kan, Hyunbin sudah mulai curiga.

"Gapapa kok." Sahut ketiganya kompak, membuat Hyunbin semakin menatap mereka tajam.

"Tap-." "Eh itu kucing siapa?." Minra tiba-tiba ingin memeluk Jaehwan, karena kini perhatian Hyunbin kini sudah teralih dari ketiga temannya.

"Kucingnya Daniel, nitip soalnya gak ada yang jaga di rumah. Hari ini dia dadakan ada latihan dance." Mata Hyunbin kembali memicing, instingnya menangkap ada hubungan antara senyum aneh temannya tadi dengan Minra dan kucing Daniel.

"Kan rumah kami sekomplek, jadi gampang kalo dia mau nitip atau ambil. Lagian Jack lucu sih, anteng juga." Minra menjawab cepat sebelum Hyunbin melancarkan pertanyaan anehnya. "Boleh kan Bin, Hwan?."

"Gapapa sih, asal dia gak gangguin kerja kelompok kita." Jawaban Hyunbin sukses mendapat cibiran dari yang lain. "Dih, songongnya kayak ikutan kerja banyak aja, Bin." Hyunbin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Chungha, dan Minra akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Udah udah. Kalo ngobrol terus kapan ngerjainnya."

...

Jaehwan meregangkan tubuh setelah menyimpan data tugas di laptopnya. Teman-temannya yang lain pun sudah menutup laptop masing-masing. Sejeong kembali mengingatkan teman kelompoknya itu untuk bertemu lagi minggu depan untuk membahas kelanjutan tugas mereka ini.

Hyunbin adalah yang pertama menyelesaikan beres-beresnya, pemuda itu segera berdiri dan pamit pergi. Disusul oleh Jaehwan yang berkata harus pergi ke tempat latihan menyanyinya. Tinggallah empat gadis yang masih ingin bercengkrama.

"Hyunbin buru-buru banget sih." Percakapan dibuka oleh Chaeyeon yang penasaran dengan Hyunbin. "Paling kalo gak cari bahan gosip ya ketemu sama cewek." Jawab Minra sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Emang Hyunbin punya pacar?." Sejeong ikut penasaran. "Hyunbin gak punya pacar, tapi gebetannya banyak." Jawaban Chungha sukses membuat Sejeong dan Chaeyeon mendecih sambil bergumam "Dasar playboy." dengan kompak.

"Kalo Jaehwan baru punya pacar." Ketiganya segera antusias saat mendengar ucapan dari Chungha. Tanpa perlu banyak bertanya, Chungha segera tau mereka pensaran dengan kekasih Jaehwan.

"Aku gak tau namanya, tapi dia temen di tempat Jaehwan latihan nyanyi-" "Pantes dia juga buru-buru pergi ke tempat latihan. Sama aja sama Hyunbin." Chaeyeon memotong kalimat Chungha sambil bersidekap.

"Tinggi, cantik, suaranya enak dan satu tingkat diatas kita." Lanjut Chungha setelah terkekeh dengan jawaban Chaeyeon. "Waaah, Jaehwan suka yang dewasa ya." Respon dari Sejeong sukses membawa tawa keempatnya.

Ajang gosip keempatnya harus terhenti karena Chungha mendapat panggilan dari sang kekasih yang ternyata akan segera menjemputnya. Saat mereka hendak kembali melanjutkan gosip mereka, Minra tiba-tiba memekik.

"Kenapa sih, Ra?." Wajah Minra terlihat panik, kepalanya ditolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, padangannya juga diedarkan ke segala arah.

"Hei hei, kenapa?." Sejeong mencoba menenangkan Minra yang tidak menjawab sejak tadi, namun terus bergerak gelisah.

"Jack." Jawab Minra pelan.

"Hah? Apa, Ra? Gak jelas ngomongnya."

"Jack gak ada." Tubuh Minra merosot, lemas.

Karena hal yang Minra takuti sejak dua hari yang lalu benar-benar terjadi.

\- TBC -

A/n: nothing, karena gatau mau ngomong sama siapa.


	6. Chapter 6

Wanna Him (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-(lil bit)comedy

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kang Daniel OC (Park Minra)

Other cast: Kim Sejeong, Kim Chungha, Jung Chaeyeon, Kwon Hyunbin, Kim Jaehwan, Ong Seongwoo

Daniel dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya Minra sama alur cerita hehehe

...

E N A M

...

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak kepergian Hyunbin dan Jaehwan, tetapi Minra, Chungha, Sejeong, dan Chaeyeon belum berhasil menemukan Jack. Keempatnya sudah hampir putus asa, Minra bahkan sudah hampir menangis. Ditambah lagi Daniel dan Seongwoo sudah selesai berlatih dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat mereka.

"Hei hei apa kau melihat seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu di sekitar sini?." Sejeong bertanya kepada beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di sekitar taman bersama Minra, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sejeong bahkan sempat menanyai satu orang sebanyak dua kali karena terlalu panik. Sayang sekali hasilnya nihil, tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Jack.

Chungha dan Chaeyeon pun sudah lelah berkeliling mencari Jack. Saat mereka berempat kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, Daniel dan Seongwoo sudah nampak dari kejauhan. Terlalu takut dan panik, Minra akhirnya menangis, membuat ketiga temannya semakin kebingungan.

"H-hei jangan nangis dong." Chaeyeon sudah sibuk emncarikan tissue atau sapu tangan untuk Minra, sementara Sejeong dan Chungha mencoba menenagkan gadis itu. "Tenang aja, Daniel gak bakalan jorokin kamu dari atap fakultas kok." Sejeong mencoba mencairkan suasana, namun masih tidak berhasil.

"Ta-tapi itu kucing kesayangannya Daniel." Gadis itu masih sesenggukan sambil berjongkok. Mereka mengangguk paham, Daniel memang paling menyayangi Jack diantara kucing-kucingnya yang lain, karena itulah hanya Jack yang tidak dibawa oleh nenek Daniel kembali ke Busan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang keberadaan kucing itu entah dimana.

"Udah jangan nangis, nanti mereka curiga." Chaeyeon mengulurkan beberapa lembar tisuue untuk Minra. "Iya, kita ulur waktu dulu sambil nyari di sekitar sini." Chungha memberi saran tepat saat sang kekasih memanggilnya.

"CHUNGHAAA." Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk sementara sang pacar sudah merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Chungha. Dibelakang punggung Chungha Minra sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Heh, ngapain sih nunduk mulu. Nyari recehan jatuh?." Dan Daniel mengagetkan di saat yang tepat.

"E-eh gak. Gapapa kok." Minra masih berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Daniel, menatap Daniel hanya akan membuat rasa bersalahnya meningkat dan menyebabkan tangisnya tumpah kembali.

"Tadi latihannya gimana?." Kali ini Sejeong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemuda itu, membawa mereka larut dalam obrolan mengenai dance bersama Chungha, sementara Minra dan Chaeyeon berusaha mencari Jack lagi.

Sayangnya keadaan belum memihak mereka.

"Eh, Jack udah dibawa balik ya? Padahal gue mau main nih." Chungha segera memelotot ke arah sang kekeasih yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Iya, Jack mana, Ra?." Daniel turut menatap sekeliling, mencari keberadaan kucing abu-abunya. Minra sudah menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Ra, Jack mana?." Minra menutup matanya mendengar nada dingin pada kalimat Daniel.

"Jack mana?." Minra belum berani membuka matanya, bahkan saat dirasanya cengkraman Daniel di lengannya. Tak terlalu kuat tapi terasa begitu berat bagi Minra.

"Maaf." Cicit Minra pelan seirama dengan mengendurnya cengkraman Daniel. Gadis itu akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Daniel yang kini memasang wajah frustasi.

"Kok bisa sih? Kamu janganya gimana?." Daniel tidak berteriak, tapi dari nada suaranya Minra tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang benar-benar marah.

"Aku kan udah bilang jangan nitip Jack, kamu yang maksa." Minra ingin menaikkan suaranya, namun yang keluar justru isakan.

"Kamu aja yang gak becus jagainnya!." Justru Daniel yang kini menaikkan suaranya, bukan hanya Minra yang terkejut tetapi juga empat orang yang sedari tadi terdiam diantara mereka. Seongwoo yang ingin menenangkan Daniel, namun segera ditepis oleh pemuda itu.

"Iya aku emang gak becus!." Minra berteriak disela isakannya "Aku gak bisa apa-apa." Lalu suaranya kembali memelan, gadis itu berjongkok untuk dan menutup wajahnya di antara lututnya. Daniel mulai luluh melihat Minra menangis dihadapannya, karena gadis itu tak pernah menangis sehebat itu selama ini.

"Maaf, aku gak bisa jagain Jack. Aku beneran min-."

MEONG

Keenam orang yang berada dalam ketegangan itu menoleh, Jack mengeong sambil berjalan santai keluar dari tumpukan tas keempat gadis itu. Kucing berbulu abu-abu itu segera menghampiri Minra dan menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya ke arah celana jeans Minra sambil terus mengeong. Sejeong, Chaeyeon, Chungha, dan Seongwoo menghela nafas lega, sementar Daniel menatap Minra dan Jack dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Minra segera menyambar Jack, memeluk kucing yang masih saja mengeong itu. Mengucapkan maaf pada sang kucing sambil terus menangis, mengacuhkan tatapan bingung penghuni taman lainnya. Teman-temannay segera menghampiri Minra dan menenangkan gadis itu, Seongwoo sendiri menghampiri Daniel.

"Udah kan? Jangan marahin Minra lagi, Niel. Kasian dia, kayaknya nyesel banget."

Enggak, Ong. Sekarang aku yang nyesel.

...

Perjalanan pulang Daniel, Minra, dan Jack diisi dengan sunyi dan canggung. Daniel –sok- sibuk dengan jalanan, dan Minra memlih mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Sementara Jack sedang asik tidur di pangkuan Minra.

Lampu lalu lintas menyala merah, mengharuskan Daniel untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi menghilangkan canggung yang masih saja menyelimuti suasana mobilnya. Saat dia menoleh, Minra masih menatap keluar jendela, membuat Daniel menghela nafas panjang. Mereja jarang sekali bertengkar sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah menengah pertama.

Saat mobil kembali berjalan, Daniel mencoba membuka suara.

"Ra, maaf ya. Aku keterlaluan tadi kayaknya." Minra bergeming, Daniel kebingungan. "Jangan marah terus dong, Ra. Aku tadi kan bingung kalo Jack ilang." Masih tidak ada tanggapan.

Daniel akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengintip Minra saat perjalanannya kembali terhalang oleh lampu lalu lintas. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Rupanya Minra tertidur.

"Kamu capek banget ya tadi jagain Jack? Maaf ya, Ra." Daniel kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan satu tangan, karena tangannya yang lain sibuk menggenggam telapak tangan mungil milik Minra. "Ntar aja aku minta maafnya."

...

"Ra, Minra. Udah sampe nih." Daniel membangunkan Minra saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman gadis itu. Lebih tepatnya sepuluh menit setelah mereka tiba.

Minra melakukan perenggangan kecil yang membangunkan Jack di pangkuannya. Daniel terkekeh melihat betapa lucunya Minra dan Jack yang baru bangun tidur. Minra menoleh lalu menatap Daniel tajam membuat Daniel segera menghentikan tawa kecilnya.

"Makasih ya. Aku masuk dulu."

"Eh eh, Ra. Bentar." Daniel menahan Minra sebelum gadis itu keluar dari mobilnya. "Aku mau ngomong dulu."

Kok tiba-tiba jadi serius gini?.

\- TBC -

A/n:


	7. Chapter 7

Wanna Him (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-(lil bit)comedy

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kang Daniel OC (Park Minra)

Other cast: Kang Dongho, Kim Jonghyun

Daniel dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya Minra sama alur cerita hehehe

...

H

...

 _Satu bulan sebelumnya_

Dongho sedang asik berbincang dengan seseorang melalui panggilan telefon, sementara Daniel yang berada di sampingnya sibuk bermain dengan Jack. Daniel sesekali akan melirik sang kakak sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Dongho bukannya tak menyadari tingkah Daniel, dia hanya mencoba tidak peduli, panggilannya kali ini lebih penting.

"Manyun mulu, Niel." Dongho meletakkan ponselnya di meja ruang tamu. "Bilang aja kalo iri."

"Dih, siapa juga yang iri." Daniel masih sibuk dengan Jack, tidak mau menoleh pada sang kakak. Tingkah Daniel membuat Dongho terkikik, adiknya akan begitu menggemaskan saat merajuk.

"Makanya cari pacar, biar ada yang bisa ditelfon." Dongho mengacak rambut sang adik lalu pergi menuju dapur, diikuti oleh Daniel yang baru saja meletakkan Jack di sofa.

"Kak aku mau ada lomba dance nih, kakak bisa nonton gak?." Dongho menenggak air putih di gelas sebelum balik bertanya kepada Daniel. "Kapan emangnya?."

Daniel berpikir sejenak, mengingat tanggal lombanya "Satu setengah bulan lagi." Dongho mengangguk-angguk "Kayaknya bisa kok, semoga kakak gak lembur ya."

"Ayah sama ibu bisa dateng gak ya?." Dongho menandaskan minumannya sambil melirik Daniel yang tengah berpikir. "Coba ntar kakak hubungi, kali aja bisa dateng." Daniel tersebyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kakaknya.

Daniel hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang kakak di Seoul, sementara kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Busan untuk mengurus toko mereka yang cukup besar.

Keduanya kembali ke ruang tamu, melanjutkan kegiatan menonton tv sekalipun mereka sebenarnya tidak benar-benar fokus. Dongho masih sibuk mengobrol dengan kekasihnya melalui salah satu aplikasi chatting, sementara Daniel sibuk dengan Jack. Hingga tiba-tiba Daniel melepaskan Jack begitu saja dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya.

"Kak, aduh aku lupa lagi. Aduh gimana ini kak?." Dongho mencoba menghentikan kegiatan adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja menggila. "Aduh, stop stop!. Kenapa sih?."

"Kalo kakak lembur pas weekend, nanti yang jagain Jack di rumah siapa pas aku latian dance?." Daniel mengacak rambutnya, kebingungan, membuat Dongho turut bingung. Pasalnya Jack adalah kucing kesayangan Daniel. Biasanya Daniel akan menitipkan Jack pada tetangga sebelah rumah mereka, Jonghyun, namun pemuda itu harus bekerja di kota setiap weekend.

"Cari tempat penitipan hewan aja." "No!." Daniel menjawab cepat, mengejutkan Dongho.

"Ntar kakak deh yang bayar." Dongho menawarkan solusi yang segera disambut gelengan oleh Daniel. "Bukan masalah itu kak. Sekarang banyak tempat penitipan hewan yang gak bener, ntar kalo Jack gak diurus gimana? Gak dikasih makan, dibiari keluyuran. Terus ntar-"

"iya iya, aduh. Biarin kakak mikir dulu." Dongho ikutan pusing melihat tingkah Daniel yang overprotective dengan kucingnya.

Tiba-tiba Dongho menjentikkan jarinya, sebuah ide sudah berhasil didapatkannya. Daniel memandangnya antusias.

"Kakak punya ide yang bisa mecahin masalah babysitternya Jack dan bisa bikin kamu punya pacar." Daniel mengerutkan keningnya, tapi pemuda itu tetap saja mendekat kearah sang kakak untuk mendengar idenya.

...

Daniel sudah duduk di atas motor gedenya, tetapi matanya masih mengarah ke Dongho yang memandangnya bingung.

"Cepet berangkat, ntar telat ke kampusnya."

"Kakak yakin sama ide ini?." Dongho tertawa. "Sebenernya enggak." Daniel mendecih sambil bergumam "Sudah kuduga."

"Ya seenggaknya coba dulu lah." Daniel berpikir. "Aku gak yakin Minra mau." Kali ini Dongho yang mendecih sebal. "Paksa kek, gimana caranya biar dia mau."

Dongho menghela nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kakak gak tau dia juga suka kamu apa enggak, tapi coba dulu aja. Daripada kamu kelamaan mendem perasaan sama dia, ntar pas direbut orang bingung sendiri." Dongho memperhatikan ekpresi Daniel yang memandangnya serius, pemuda itu ingin menertawakan wajah adiknya, namun niat itu diurungkannya karena ini memang pembicaraan yang seharusnya serius.

"Lagipula bisa sekalian ngetes kan?." "Hah? Ngetes apaan kak?." Daniel kebingungan.

"Ya, ngetes dia bisa gak jaga Jack, sayang sama Jack. Emang kamu mau punya pacar yang gak care sama kucing kesayangannmu?." Mulut Daniel membetuk huruf 'o' panjang, pemuda itu lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Pada akhirnya pemuda dengan rambut yang baru diwarnai menjadi pink satu hari sebelumnya itu tersenyum.

"Yaudah buruan samperin di kampus, keburu disamber cowok lain ntar." Kali ini Daniel mengenakan helmnya dengan semangat, tak lupa menerima helm tambahan dari sang kakak untuk dikenakan Minra nantinya.

"Daaah kak, makasih sarannya ya. Doain aku berhasil." Daniel melajukan motornya menuju kampus dengan semangat dan senyum yang terus terukir di bibirnya.

 _Good luck my brother._

\- TBC -

A/n: abis gini kelarrr


	8. Chapter 8

Wanna Him (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-(lil bit)comedy

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kang Daniel OC (Park Minra)

Daniel dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya Minra sama alur cerita hehehe

...

N

...

Minra kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang mobil Daniel. Gadis itu hanya menatap lurus keluar kaca mobil Daniel sambil bersidekap membuat pemuda di sebelahnya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Secara perlahan Daniel memutar tubuh Minra, membuat gadis itu menghadapnya.

Daniel terkekeh melihat wajah lucu Minra yang tengah cemberut. Sayangnya kekehan itu bukan hal yang tepat di situasi seperti ini, karena Minra segera mendecih dan melontarkan kata-kata pedas. Gadis itu benar-benar kesal rupanya.

"Seneng ya liat aku kebingungan? Liat aku nangis-nangis gitu? Seneng hah?." Daniel gelagapan dan Minra kembali menatap keluar kaca mobil.

"Bukan gitu, aduh salah lagi kan. Maaf deh, maaf. Aku beneran gak maksud- aduh gimana nih?." Daniel mengacak rambutnya yang masih berwarna _soft pink_. Tanpa pemuda itu ketahuin, Minra tersenyum di sampingnya.

Daniel menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghadap Minra, tak peduli gadis itu tak mau menatapnya.

"Maaf ya. Aku beneran gak maksud buat marah-marah ke kamu. Aku juga gak tau kenapa aku bisa semarah itu. Aku- aku cuma takut Jack kenapa-napa. Kamu juga tau kan kalo aku sayang banget sama Jack?." Daniel mencoba mengintip wajah Minra yang sedari tadi tak menoleh. Dan gadis itu sedang tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Daniel menghembuskan nafas lega.

Minra menoleh. Pada dasarnya dia memang tidak bisa marah terlalu lama kepada pemuda yang sudah disukainya sejak sekolah menangah atas itu.

"Iya, aku tau kok. Aku juga harusnya minta maaf. Harusnya aku juga bisa jagain Jack lebih baik lagi. Aku tau kok, kamu sayang banget sama Jack." Minra tersenyum manis. Juga terlihat sangat tulus. Dan Daniel juga merasakan nada penyesalan dalam kalimat ini, yang membuat Daniel semakin tak enak hati.

"Yaudah, berarti maafan nih?." Daniel menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Minra, membuat tawa meledah dari gadis itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melakukan _pinky swear_.

"Iya, kita udah maafan." Minra membalas dengan kelingkingnya yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding milik Daniel lalu keduanya tertawa.

Puas menertawakan diri masing-masing, juga kejadian heboh hari ini, Daniel dan Minra menyandarkan tubuh mereka di masing-masing kursi. Mereka membiarkan keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Merasa cukup dengan suasana diantara mereka, Minra mulai memberesi barang-barangnya, mengisyaratkan akan segera keluar dari mobil Daniel. Namun, pemuda itu kembali menahannya.

"Sebenernya, bukan cuma yang tadi hal yang mau aku omongin." Entah mengapa suasana menjadi sedikit berbeda dibanding sbeelumnya. Daniel terlihat lebih serius. Jauh lebih serius.

"Y-Ya?." Dan entah mengapa Minra merasa lebih gugup.

"Sebenernya ada alasan lain kenapa aku nitipin Jack di kamu." Minra memadang penuh tanya pada Daniel. "Kamu tau kan aku sayang banget sama Jack?." Minra mengangguk. "Aku pengen tau seberapa sayang kamu sama Jack." Kali ini gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan gestur kebingugan.

Daniel menghembuskan nafas dalam lalu menunduk untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Minra. Gadis itu terkejut hingga hampir memundurkan badannya. Namun genggaman tangan Daniel membuatnya tak bisa beranjak.

"Aku pengen orang yang aku sayang bisa sayang juga sama keluargaku. Dan Jack udah termasuk keluargaku." Daniel menengadah, menatap Minra dengan senyum paling tulus yang pernah dilihat gadis itu. Jantung Minra berdetak kencang, terlalu kencang hingga rasanya seperti akan meledak. Ada desiran hangat yang menjalar di pipinya. Dan entah mengapa membawa senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Daniel tiba-tiba menunduk kembali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku sayang sama kamu."

Senyum di bibir Minra semakin mengembang saat mendengar satu kalimat sederhana dari Daniel. Gadis itu menarik salah satu tangannya dari genggaman Daniel dan membawa Daniel untuk kembali menengadah. Gadis itu bisa melihat raut gugup dan rona merah di pipi gembil Daniel yang membuat Minra terkikik pelan, tak sadar bahwa pipinya tak kalah merona dibanding Daniel.

"Kenapa nunduk?."

"Malu." Daniel menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangannya yang bebas, sementara tangan kirinta masih menggenggam tangan kanan Minra. Lalu hening kembali menyerang, keduanya larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Minra yang masih belum mempercayai kejadian hari ini, dan Daniel yang gugup atas jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Minra.

"Jadi?." Minra menoleh, kembali menatap Daniel dengan bingung. "Kamu mau jawab gimana?."

"Emang kamu tanya apa?." Minra tersenyum jahil saat melihat Daniel menepuk dahinya.

"Yaampun aku lupa. Harusnya kan-"

"Niel."

"-aku harusnya tanya dulu ya. Astaga-"

"Daniel."

"-aku gugup banget sih. Jadi-"

"Kang Daniel!." Daniel menoleh. "Aku juga sayang sama kamu." Pemuda di hadapannya mengerjap lucu, terlalu terkejut. "Aku juga sayang sama keluargamu. Termasuk Jack."

Senyum manis Minra membawa Daniel kembali ke dunia nyata. Pemuda itu turut tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Minra, menyalurkan perasaan lega dan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Jadi, kita _official_ nih?." Minra tertawa. " _Official_? Macam kantor aja, Niel."

Keduanya tertawa bersama sebelum kembali bertatapan dengan padangan yang begitu tulus. Keduanya terlalu menikmati suasana yang tercipta, hingga entah siapa yang memulai keduanya mengikis jarak yang ada. Minra menutup matanya saat ujung hidung Daniel hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dari ujung hidungnya. Daniel pun turut menutup matanya. Dan-

"EKHEM."

-sebuah suara mengejutkan keduanya. Minra menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu, yaitu dibelakang tubuhnya sendiri.

"PAPA!?."Gadis itu keluar dari mobil dengan langkah cepat dan melompat untuk memeluk sang ayah dengan senangnya. Sementara itu Daniel hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar saat melihat ayah Minra yang menatapnya garang.

"Papa katanya mau pulang minggu depan? Aku kan belom minta oleh-oleh." Minra mengerucut sebal, sementara sang ayah hanya mengusap kepala putrinya dengan sayang.

"Papa tadinya mau bikin kejutan. Eh, malah papa yang kaget." Jawaban sang ayah sukses membuat Minra tersenyum kecut, ditambah tatapan ayahnya yang kini terpaku pada Daniel.

"Ha-halo om." Daniel gugup setengan mati. Minra ingin tertawa dibalik punggung sang ayah, namun juga merasa kasihan. Karena sesungguhnya ayah gadis itu tak segalak yang terlihat.

"Daniel. Sini." Suara berat itu membuat Daniel membeku sejenak, sebelum berjalan menuju ayah Minra dengan gerakan kaku. Hingga tiba-tiba ayah Minra memeluk Daniel yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kamu kok gak bilang sih kalo suka sama anak om. Om kan bisa bantu kamu." "Hah!?." Daniel tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas kalimat yang dilontarkan pria parubaya di hadapannya.

"Maaf ya Om bikin kalian kaget." Daniel menghela nafas lega, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Jantung saya udah mau copot om tadi." Ayah minra tertawa sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Om cuma gak mau kalian kebablasan." Dan kali ini Daniel hanya bisa memamerkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, lagi.

"Yaudah yuk masuk. Masa ngobrol sama pacarnya Minra di depan rumah begini." Minra dan Daniel merona mendengar kalimat terakhir ayah Minra.

Masih setengah jalan menuju pintu rumah Minra, gadis itu berhwnti sambil melotot. Gadis itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyapu sekitar dengan pandangannya. Dua pria di sekitarnya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?."

"Neil."

"Ya?."

"Jack mana?."

 _Lha, ilang lagi?_

\- TBC -

A/n: next chapter terakhir yawww


	9. Chapter 9 -END-

Wanna Him (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-(lil bit)comedy

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kang Daniel OC (Park Minra)

Other cast: Kim Chungha, Kim Sejeong, Jung Chaeyeon, Kim Jaehwan, Kwon Hyunbin, Ugly Team, Kang Dongho

Daniel dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya Minra sama alur cerita hehehe

...

N

...

Setelah hari dimana terjadi kehebohan akibat Jack yang kembali menghilang –yang ternyata sudah berada di gendongan ibu Minra di dalam rumah-, Daniel dan Minra melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dengan sedikit berbeda. Jika biasanya Minra akan segera pulang setelah kuliah, kini gadis itu akan menunggu Daniel berlatih dance di kampus sambil bermain dengan Jack, dan Daniel yang biasanya akan betah berlama-lama berada di tempat latihan sekarang lebih memilih untuk segera pulang bersama Jack dan Minra setelah latihannya berakhir.

Dulu Daniel akan cemberut setiap sang kakak melakukan panggilan bersama sang kekasih hingga berjam-jam, kini dia akan meraih ponselnya sendiri dan menelpon Minra.

"Dih, balas dendamnya gak asik." Sang kakak bersidekap dan melirik Daniel yang masih asik menelpon Minra. Pemuda itu tak menjawab, hanya menjulurkan lidahnya hingga sang kakak tertawa.

Dan jangan lupakan teman-teman Minra yang begitu heboh saat mengetahui gadis itu dan Daniel akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kan, firasatku bener kan." Hyunbin mencebikkan bibirnya. Kesal karena merasa terbodohi oleh empat gadis itu. Sementar Jaehwan hanya tertawa sambil memberikan selamat dengan hebohnya.

Lalu menyebarkan berita itu secara luas kepenjuru fakultas keesokan harinya. Hingga membuat Minra kelelahan menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis-gadis di fakultasnya.

...

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Daniel dan teman-teman dancenya. Tim Daniel akan tampil kurang dari lima belas menit lagi, Minra dan ketiga temannya sudah duduk di tribun penonton sementara Jaehwan dan Hyunbin diberi tugas untuk membelikan mereka minuman dan camilan sebagai teman menonton lomba dance tahunan ini. Acaranya begitu meriah, ada begitu banyak peserta yang datang baik sebagai kelompok maupun individu.

Saat tim Daniel sudah berada di atas panggung beragam teriakan muncul, khususnya untuk kekasih Chungha. Sontak saja gadis itu kesal bukan kepalang.

"ONG SEONGWOONYA CHUNGHA SEMANGAAAT!."

Berada dibarisan paling belakang bukan menjadi halangan untuk Chungha meneriakkan kalimatnya. Karena buktinya semua orang yang berada di tribun menoleh dan menatap Chungha yang balik menatap mereka garang. Bahkan Seongwoo pun menoleh dan memberikan jempol pada kekasihnya. Sementara itu, Minra dan yang lainnya sudah menyerah dan memilih menutup wajahnya, bertindak seolah tak mengenal Chungha.

Mereka baru kembali menengadahkan kepalanya saat musik untuk team Daniel, Ugly Team, dimainkan. Semua tampak begitu terkesima dengan gerakan-gerakan yang ditampilkan oleh Ugly Team. Hingga satu bagian dimana semua orang di tempat itu tertawa begitu keras.

"Aku harap mereka mendapatkan nilai lebih untuk hiburan ini." Kata Minra pada Chungha -yang tampak begitu senang menartawakan kekasihnya- dan yang lainnya di sela tawanya.

Minra mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar lima menit setelah berakhirnya pertunjukkan dari Ugly Team.

 **Danik**

Gimana?

Keren 👏👏👏

Beneran?

Gak yakin menang nih.

Bagus banget kok, beneran. Percaya diri dong. Masa pacarnya Park Minra pesimis sih

Hahaha

Iya iya

Makasih ya, Sayang

Iyaaa Sayaaang

Gadis itu segera memasukkan ponselnya sebelum teman-temannya kembali meledeknya. Untung saja orang-orang di sekitarnya sedang sibuk menyaksikan penampilan selanjutnya. Minra tak tahu nama kelompok yang tampil, gadis itu hanya tahu lagu yang dimainkan, Shape Of You. Dan penampilan mereka benar-benar mengesankan.

...

Daniel menatap Minra yang sibuk dengan es krim di tangannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Minra akhirnya menoleh dan menemukan Daniel yang tersenyum manis padanya. Gadis itu membalas dengan senyum.

"Es krimnya keburu leleh lho, Niel." Daniel segera kembali fokus dengan es krimnya, membuat Minra tertawa melihat kepolosan sang kekasih.

Selesai dengan es krim mereka, kini Minra yang menatap Daniel. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya dan merapikan rambut Daniel yang kini berwarna pirang.

"Kok ganti warna?."

"Oh ini, pink kurang cocok sama tema lagunya." Minra mengangguk-angguk, masih dengan tangan yang sibuk di rambut Daniel.

"Jangan sering-sering ya, nanti rambutnya rusak." Daniel mengambil tangan Minra yang ada di rambutnya untuk digenggam. "Iya Sayang. Makasih ya udah perhatian banget sama aku." Minra merona mendengar panggilan Sayang yang cukup jarang Daniel berikan.

"Udah ah, malu nih." Daniel tergelak melihat Minra yang kini menghadap lurus.

"Maaf ya, aku gak bisa dapet juara satu tadi." Minra segera kembali menoleh dengan tatapan tajam "Aduh Danieeel. Udah ya, lagian juara dua juga bagus banget kok. Kamu gak juara pun aku masih sayang." Dan Daniel hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar celoteh sang kekasih.

"Oh ya, gapapa nih Jack ditinggal di rumah?." Daniel menyamankan tubuhnya di senderan bangku taman.

"Gapapa lah. Lagian ada pacarnya kak Dongho kok, biarin aja mereka yang ngurus Jack hari ini." Daniel menoleh ke arah Minra "Aku pengen sama kamu seharian." Minra tersenyum dan turut menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menutup matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus sore itu.

"Niel." "Hmm?." Daniel yang sudah menutup matanya hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi sang kekasih.

"Sayang banget ya sama Jack." "Ya gitu deh." Daniel masih belum juga bergeming.

"Lebih sayang Jack apa aku?." Namun pertanyaan kali ini mampu membuat Daniel menegakkan tubuhnya dan perlahan menoleh untuk menatap sang kekasih yang ternyata sudah lebih dahulu membuka mata.

"Hmm?." Minra memberi gestur meminta jawaban.

"Mau aku beliin coklat gak?." Daniel segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat menjauh dari bangku taman dan sang kekasih. Minra tak tinggal diam. Gadis itu segera mengikuti Daniel.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Jawab pertanya- Aduh." Minra reflek menabrak punggung lebar nan tegap Daniel saat pemuda itu berhenti mendadak.

"Aduuuh, kalo berhenti itu jang-" Minra tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena kini Daniel sudah menghadapanya dan menangkup kedua pipi Minra dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Daniel tersenyum melihat Minra yang merona.

CUP

Dan pemuda itu mengecup kening Minra. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang ringan dan begitu lembut. Tapi berhasil membawa desiran hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh Minra.

"Udah bisa jawab pertanyaan tadi gak?." Gadis itu tersenyum, membalas senyum manis Daniel, lalu mengangguk. Baginya tindakan Daniel barusan sudah sangat mampu mewakili segala hal.

Karena rasa sayang tak harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata bukan?

\- FIN -

A/n: akhirnya selesai. Keut-


End file.
